Forgot My Hat
by JournalistInRed
Summary: 'And, all this happened because of a certain black haired, navy green sweater wearing, stupid boy forgetting his hat. The irony.' 86x60


_**I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door! Mr. Warburton, however, does. 'Cause he's cool like that.:)**_

**I must be in a 60/86 mood! You know what? The yelling troopers FTW! Woot!**

**Do you have any fanfic ideas for 60/86, 1/362, 3./4, 2/5, or 83/84? If ya do, I'm kinda on writer's block, and I would love some amazing story ideas. **

**I'm bored, and my computer was just sitting all alone in a corner, and needed to be typed on. **

**Hoagie: He he. You know you'd type that. ~Rofling~ Get it? Tap that? But ya know... Type-.**

**Me: ****~ face palm ~**

**Hoagie: Whaaaaaaaaaat?**

**Me: Nothin'. Just... Forget it.**

**Hoagie: It was just a joke.**

**Me: A bad joke.**

**Abby: See? Even she thinks ya jokes are bad. Dat's just sad... ~shakes head~**

**~Silence~**

**Random guy(Probably my friend Brandon): Cricket! Cricket!**

**Me: Wow... You just reminded me of that song by Akon...**

**Hoagie: Smack That?**

**Nigel: Type that, all on the keyboard, type that and type some more, type that til your hands get sore, type that. (whoa, rapper much?)**

**Me, Abby, and Hoagie: ~loses 10 IQ points~**

**Me: If you _were _to be a rapper Nigel, what would your rap star name be?**

**Rachel: No, just no.**

**Kuki: There's a new Rainbow Monkey Rap CD coming out!**

**Wally: Rainbow Dorkies Rap? What the crud?**

**Abby: I know right? I was searching for rap music on iTunes yesterday, and all of a sudden Rainbow Monkey Raps came up... It was disturbing.**

**Me:Who woulda thought?**

**Nigel: GUYS! We're getting off track here!**

**Rachel: Nigel's right. We have a mission to do.**

**Me: Time for some matchmaker!**

**Everybody: Totally!**

**Nigel: 1!**

**Hoagie: 2!**

**Kuki: 3!**

**Wally: 4!**

**Abby: 5!**

**Rachel: 362!**

**Me: 481!**

**Rachel: Let Operation:... uhh... err... what is it?**

**Me: Umm, FMH!**

**Everybody: 0.o**

**Me: Forgot My Hat, duh.**

**Everybody: ooooh.**

**Rachel: Okay, Let Operation: FMH commence! Kids Next Door, battle stations!**

**Anyways, on to the story! (Man, that was a whole page long. =.=)**

It was December 24th, 2009. Christmas Eve. At 11:55 PM. I was all alone, and at Arctic Base.

Rachel held the annual Christmas Eve Party here, and my mom and dad were working tonight. I was wearing my new dress that my mum got me. It was a navy green strapless dress that was down to the floor. My hair was tied up in a messy bun with a few pieces hanging out of place, but it didn't really matter.

That's usually how it always is on Christmas Eve for my family. Dad at work, mom at work, and my two brothers are stuck with me at home. This year, however, I decided they were old enough to stay at home alone, so I stayed here to clean up. Who else would do it? Nobody I know that's for sure. There were soda bottles everywhere, chips all over the floor, and decorations galore. I have already cleaned up the chips and soda bottles, but I still had to put the Christmas decorations up.

Ugh, you know what? Some stupid boy left his hat here. Oh well... He'll get it back later. I set the brown cap on the table where all the other Christmas decor was. I think I have pretty much all of the decorations up, all except for the banner, and I still haven't found that darn mistletoe yet.

I got a ladder from the janitor's closet, and sat it underneath of where the banner was hanging. She climbed to the top, and was just getting ready to get the banner off when-.

"Is anybody in here?"

Fanny was so surprised that she tripped over her dress, and fell off of the ladder.

The boy that said that ran over, and caught her just in time. Although, that didn't necessarily mean that it broke his fall too.

"Patton, what are _you_ doing here, you stu-pid boy? Look what you did!"

Fanny pointed to herself, and showed him her brand new dress that now has a huge rip down the side of it. She also gestured towards the now broken ladder that someone was going to pay for.

"Well, sorry if I didn't realize you were there. Maybe next time you shouldn't be so jumpy."

"Maybe you need to shut up."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"May-..."

Patton was staring at something on the ceiling of the room, above the two operatives.

"What? What do you have to say to me, _boy_?"

…

"Are you even listening to me?"

Fanny waved her hand in front of his face.

Nothing happened, so she followed his eyes to where he was looking.

There was that pesky little piece of mistletoe that Fanny had been trying to find.

She got it, and un-taped it from the ceiling.

"Thank goodness, that was the last thing I needed to find."

Patton blushed a little.

"You know, my mom would kill me if she knew I broke a tradition."

Fanny forgot about the tradition until he had said something.

Then it hit her.

"Oh. Well... uh..."

Patton kissed her, and she kissed back.

To think that the boy hater would out of all guys, pick Numbuh 60, ladies man, to be the first person she's actually kissed. (Well, except for Numbuh 19th century. But that didn't count.)

If anyone asked, Fanny hated it. Just for record, though, she liked it. No doubt about it.

And, all this happened because of a certain black haired, navy green sweater wearing, stupid boy forgetting his hat. The irony.

**Operation: Forgot My Hat, SUCCESS!**

**Rachel: Way to go team!**

**Me: They don't have a clue we set them up. ;P**

**Wally: Set them up for what?**

**Kuki: Oh, Wally...**

**Abby: ^whacks wally in the head with her hat.^**

**Wally: unconscious**

**Abby: Whoops. ^-^**

**Me: Who's gonna sign us off?**

**Nigel and Rachel:(simultaneously) I'll do it!**

**Me: Kay.**

**Nigel and Rachel: (whispers)**

**Nigel: Well, that's it for this time people of the world, _but..._**

**Rachel: Next we'll be coming to you LIVE from Father's Mansion sometime this week, with a new episode of Operation...**

**Nigel: REUNIONNNNN!**

**Rachel: That's right folks! Your wait is almost over!**

**Nigel: See you next time on...**

**Rachel: Dow now now NOW NOW!**

**Nigel: Da na na NA NA!**

**Rachel: Do do do DO DO!Do DO DO, do do doo.**

**Nigel: Da na na now da na now DA NA NOW!(Like my own version of the theme song! ;p)**

**Rachel: Codename: Kids Next Door,...**

**Nigel: The fanfiction channel!**

**Rachel and Nigel: Brought to you by Rachel and Nigel, sponsors of the leader corporation... Where your leaders work all day, so that you can be lazy! (Highfive)**

**Everybody: (lmao)**

**Lulz, I love writing random one-shots! ;)**

**Wally: (wakes up) Is this _real life_?**

**Abby: ^whacks unconscious again^**

**Review! Or else Abby will not let you have a whack at Wally with her hat!**

**(Ties up Abby)**

**Abby: (tries to get out of the rope and duct tape I put on her hands and mouth)**

**Me: See! She _wants _to let you use her cap to whack Wally!**

**Abby: (mumbles something like 'don't listen to her!' and 'I didn't sign up for this!') **

**Me: Bye now!**


End file.
